


Sonic Colours 2:Planet Wisp Return

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yacker ended making a Wish to meet his Mobian Friends Sonic and Tails again and ended gaining a Own Cat Mobian Form with Some New Wishes-and-Space-and-Speed related Powers.Now,Yacker,because the Missing need help of Sonic to return to his Planet and gain his Original Form.However,A Witch of Void Powers will being the Main Threat to the Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yacker's Wish

The Planet Wisp was in It's Place and the Wisps where in Peace thanks to the Fastest Thing Alive.However,there was a Wisp who really missed the Blue-spiked Hero.And this One was a White Wisp with a Unique Curl placed on his Head,who was called Yacker.

Yacker followed all the Steps of Sonic and Tails adventure on the Innocent-looking Amazing Interstellar Amusement Park and also was There looking for the Battle with the Nega Form of his and the other Wisps's Mother.He was Glad to have his Home saved,but Sad that the Original Location of Planet Wisp is just too Far from Mobius,the Home Planet of Sonic.

In one Night,Yacker was looking on the Sky and ended seeing an Shooting Star and solved to make a Wish.He so,sayed in Wisp Language:

-"I want to meet my Friends Sonic and Tails again"

The fade Point of the Shooting Star glowed like a Sunshine,forcing Yacker to cover his Eye.The light ended literally consuming Him:After the Light dissapear,he wasn't here.  
\-------------------  
Yacker feeled a Weird Sensation,like if he was Growing of Size,but nothing of Weight.He feeled his Face more fluffy,his Arms and Legs growing and Hands being bigger.However,the Most Mad sensation is that he feeled...Is like that he gained a Second eye.He wans't Used to have another Eye.

Yacker was only seeing A White Light while "Transforming".So,he ended seeing Mobius,and was "falling" on Mobius like a Meteor.When he hited the Ground,he Blacked out.  
\-------------------  
Sonic and Tails where walking in the Green Hills.However,Tails was Sad about something.

-"Tails...I know You miss "Her"...But you'll need to Pass into this Lost."-Sonic sayed.

Tails looked Up with Not-too-recent Tears in his Eyes and looked to an Side...and there was Yacker.However,Tails didn't recognized Yacker in his Mobian Body.

-"Wait...Someone's fallen!"-Tails sayed.

-"Let's help him!"-Sonic sayed.

So,the Duo goed on Yacker,who was slowly awakening Up.The first thing who Yacker haved seen,was Sonic and Tails.He started to Speak in Wisp Language:

-"It's me,Yacker!!"

Sonic and Tails at least recognized the Wisp Language,but don't understanded why It was in a Mobian.Tails at least bringed the Miles Electric due to the Small distance and ended translating what Yacker sayed.

-"It's me,Yacker!"

Both Tails and Sonic ended gasping.They remebered about His Original form,and Don't knowed the Way and Why Yacker turned a Mobian.They literally asked that.

-"I maked a Wish so I could see your again."-Yacker sayed.

-"You really...missed us?"-Sonic asked.

Yacker nodded.

-"You aren't going to Return to you Planet?"-Tails asked.

-"Uhn...maybe Later?"-Yacker asked.

Yacker was now a Bit Worried.He was Worried if something happen to his Home Planet and the Other Wisps.His Mind was thinking if his Wish was the Right thing to Do...But since he don't knowed a Way to Return,he solved Accept that and Move on until a Way appears.Obviously Sonic and Tails noticed this "Despair" of Yacker but there was Nothing that Could be doed Now.


	2. Void Witch

A Mysterious Dimension who was far away from Time Dimension haved someone watching Mobius.This person was the Ruler of this Purple Hell-like Dimension:a Witch of a Humanoid Young Woman Shape (with No Lipstick),Lavender Skin,One Violet and One Red Eye,a Pointed Witch Hat and Dark Clothis including Gloves.

She is able to Create Voids to Travel into Dimensions (which is a Famous Characteristic of Her) and use Dark Stars to give Damages.However,her Dimension was almost Falling and she needed a Font of Energy to consume a Planet in a Short time.

And so,She discovered Mobius,and the Chaos Emeralds (including the Master Emerald).

-"So...that are the Chaos Emeralds!"-The Void Witch sayed with a Grin in the Face.-"With they,I can consume Planet Wisp and take advantage!"

So,the Vision of Mobius changed to One of the Planet Wisp and the Wisps that,due to the Amount of them Comunicating with Each other,we're worried with Yacker.However,the Void Witch wans't Worried with the Wisp's Talks and finished the Vision,lifting a Punch in the Air while sayed:

-"I,THE VOID WITCH,WILL RULE THE TIME AND GET MY REVENGE ON ALL THE UNIVERSE!"

So,she stopped the Anxiety while noticed something and Looked to the Ground,Teared falling on the Ground while sayed with Hate in her Voice:

-"...And avenge my Family."

~~Flashback Start~~  
A Young Void Witch is seen running from what be Seen a amounge of Male Mobians and Even Male Seedrians (the Now extint Species of Humanoid Plants) alongside her Family and other Members of her Species.They were Chasing Void Witch's species because they Caused much Chaos to the Others because they Powerfull Space-related Magics.

Many Warriors of Void Witch's Species already have Fallen and her Family Members,the Remaining Survivors,also we're being falled.After a Time,only Void Witch and Void Witch's Mother we're Alive.Void Witch's Mother solved that the Only way to Save Void Witch was to Lock Void on a Escape Pod and sacrifice the Life to Explode all the Planet.And Void's Mother doed exactly that.So,Void's mother sayed the Last Words:

-"Goodbye...Void Witch."

Just when the Exercity of Mobians and Seedrians camed for There,Void Witch already was Far away from the Atmosphere and Void Witch's Mother was Charging a Powerfull Explosion.However,the Mobians knowed that and used a Weapon to use all the Chaos Emeralds who ended teleporting all they to they Home Planets Safe and Sound.So,Void Witch's Mother exploded,alongside with the Planet.

While seeing her Own Planet end,The Young Void Witch teared.

~~Flashback End~~

Void Witch's exploded in Rage and her Eyes where Glowing In Violet and Red.A glow of Rage that only a Villian with a Tragic Past could have.

-"THAT MOBIANS AND SEEDRIANS WILL PAY!"-Void Witch screamed filled with Rage.

Without resitation,she created one of her Signature Voids and jumped to It,with Will of Revenge.She would avenge her Planet and her Family's and Would Destroy the Mobians and After the Seedrian...even not Knowing what Happened to the Seedrian Planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBS:The Void Witch's true Name will be revelated more to the End if you don't know.


	3. The Shock and First Battle

Sonic,Tails and Yacker we're running to the Angel Island.Oddly,even Being in a Form that he Haved "True Legs",he still floated instead of Run.However,the Rush was intterupted by a Void appearing.Out of the Void,Void Witch appeared (even that the Three don't knowed her).She was with a Even more Flaming angry in the Eyes.

-"WHERE ARE THE SEEDRIAN PLANET?!"-Void Witch sayed with Pure Angryness.

-"..It don't exist anymore."-Tails sayed.He knowed it Because Cosmo,the one who Sacrificed to save all the Universe from the Mettarex,sayed this for him in a Dream.

-"What did you say?!"-Void Witch sayed,still Angry but also confused.

-"T-the S-seedrian P-p-lanet is Finished now..."-Tails sayed with Fear.

The Void Witch stayed stunned with this Info but also only for some Minutes.So,she started laughing Evily.

-"THAT SEEDRIANS JUST PAYED WHAT NECESARRY AFTER END MY PLANET!!"-Void Witch sayed with Pleasure in Voice.

Just after hear that,Tails stayed alot Angry.Void Witch was mentioning the Seedrians,the Species of a Very Important one to Tails.Also,Sonic was confused most because the Story of the Planet of Void Witch.

-"Ya' came from another Planet?"-Sonic asked.

-"...YOU SPECIES AND THE SEEDRIANS DESTROYED THAT!"-Void Witch sayed,Lauching a Strange Orb both into Tails and Sonic,making they Fall.

-"Sonic!Tails"-Yacker sayed in Wisp Voice,worried and looking for the Two.  
\----------------------------------  
Sonic and Tails where Now passing trough Void Witch's last Memories of the Home Planet,starting in the Side of the Mobians and Seedrians.They we're Transparent while in the Memories (for not Change the Past) and they Watched the Void Witch's Species Run and a Few ones Fight and,after,be Defeated.

They followed until the Part where Void Witch's Mother try to Explode to take on all the Enemy's and Put the Young Void Witch on the Escape Pod.Just now Sonic and Tails knowed who was Void Witch.

When the Planet Exploded,they didn't "Died".They just where landed on a Piece next to the Escape Pod.They so noticed that the Eyes of the Young Void Witch glowed with Angry and they a Black Void appeared.  
\--------------------------------  
Sonic and Tails awakened after discover how the Planet of Void Witch was finished.

-"Phew!I was worried."-Yacker sayed in Wisp Voice.

-"Void Witch,it wasn't the Fault of Our Species.It was you Species fault.I heared a Mobian Fox saying that you Species doed much Evil with Magic."-Tails sayed,with a Hidding but Clear bit of Rage he feeled.

-"My Species Fault...My Species Fault?MY SPECIES FAULT?!?!!"-Void Witch sayed,throwing a Dark Star on Tails,which Tails avoided.

-"Watch out Yacker and Sonic!!"-Tails sayed making they Avoid of two other Dark Stars.

Sonic jumped on Void Witch and hitted her with a Spin Jump.While that,Yacker was somehow creating Something...a Small Yellow Shining Star.He solved to Target Void Witch and hit a Void Witch out of Guard of Sonic Attack.

-"Argh!I should have Entered with More caution!"-Void Witch saying,while managing to escaping in another Black Void.

-"Hey!You'll not Escape!"-Sonic sayed,while rushing to try and stop Void Witch but without Sucess.

Yacker was looking to his Mobian Form hands and was surprised to be Able to create that.He never haved any Power of this Kind.

-"I..i managed to create A offensive star"-Yacker sayed.

-"But how?"-Sonic asked.

However,both of them Heared a Sobbing.It was Tails.Just the mention of the Seedrians maked Tails remember of Cosmo.He missed her.He was tearing up of the Memories.

-"I wanted that Cosmo would be here...with us..."-Tails sayed with a Clear sad tone.

Suddenly,Yacker's torax started to Glow.So,Tails Flower ended appearing in Yacker's chest.Yacker solved to let the Seed next to Tails.So,the Flower started to grow,forcing even Tails to forget the Sorrow and Uncover the Eyes.

A gloveless Hand ended grabing Tails,and there She was,Back and Alive:Cosmo.

-"C-COSMO!You are Back!"-Tails sayed with Tears of Happiness and hugging Cosmo,who was also Happy to be Alive again.

Yacker was now Shocked...He just maked a Wish became true now?Just now Yacker was starting to Notice that his New Mobian Form ended giving to Him New Powers and that he Discovered two of them:The ability to Create Stars and the Ability to make A Wish to a Knowed one of Him.He now wasn't taking his Mobian Form was a Simple Thing:He was threating it was a Part of his Own self,and even that he wouldn't taken this Form to his Home Planet,he would take advantage of this Form until the End.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Void Witch have escaped again to her Dimension,who was Already full Dry.She gaved Power to her Dimension while crying.She couldn't believe in Such thing:Losing to the Ones that she was Going to unleash her Fury.She accepted the Cry of Rage that she feeled,curiously what Most villians won't do.

~~Flashback Start~~  
The Young Void Witch was foughting some Mobians and Seedrians who came here to Finish Void Witch and finish Her Race.However,Void Witch gived at Least a Good rampage with her Devolping but at least Medium-force Powers.She knocked half of the Enemy's so they Evacuated.

The Young Void Witch was too tired of Battle that she Sleeped.A Sleep that she would be awakened only after Much time.Pratically when she turns in-Age a Young Adult.However,before Sleep,she sayed to herself:

-"I will finish all the Mobians and Seedrians..i'll Promise,mommy."

~~Flashback End~~

Void Witch couldn't make her Promise.She lied to herself and was now there,a Young Adult crying.But she didn't accepted that.She was going to get the Emeralds,absorb all the Planet Wisp,use the Emeralds to get ride off the Mobians (now that she touched that the Seedrians where already gone) and after,conquer Everything and Revive her Family to live in the Side of Them was the Queen of Everything.

-"They'll pay..."-Void Witch sayed.


End file.
